sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Sprinkles the Animated Series
Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose: The Animated Series was developed by Matt Forrestall between 2000 and 2005. The series was planned as seasons with overarching story lines that would be resolved by season's end. Originally, a full script was written for Episode 1, wherein Sprinkles and Jack already knew one another, but was scrapped for a different premise, although several pages of storyboards were drawn up for this early draft. A second attempt yielded an entire first season with 8 planned episodes. Full scripts were completed for Episodes 1 and 2 and a 32 page script exists for Episode 3. Episodes 1-4 also had full "premise" documents written up for them and an overall Season 1 "master document" describing all 8 episodes was completed. The original episode premises are outlined below, as taken from the original Season 1 Master Document: Episode 1: "For Every Man With A Bucket on His Head, There's A Moose with an Axe To Grind" We are introduced to the city of Quadropolis, and its current state of affairs (lazy cops, rampant crime, lame heroes, high-powered super heroes). In this episode, we meet Sprinkles, who is really Martin Lewis, former top cop, who has been turned into a moose and doesn't know how it happened. Sprinkles has been holed up in his cabin in Northwater Woods, trying to decide what to do with himself while the shock of turning into a moose wears off. He is going stir crazy, talking to an inanimate garden gnome statue he has named Barry. He eventually decides to venture into the city to start a new war on crime when his former arch enemy, Buckethead, escapes from an insane asylum. Once reunited with his resident mad scientist, Dr. Geneius, the two villains continue their plan to build a cliched weather-changing device and hold the city for ransom. After joining forces with Captain Nutso and Spunky, the gang of villains ventures out to find the last piece of their villainous weather device. They wind up crossing paths with Jack, an average citizen having a bad day. After stealing Jack's life work to complete the device, the villains return to the Bucketdome to complete their dastardly scheme. Meanwhile, Sprinkles arrives on the scene and meets Jack. The two of them set off to stop Buckethead before he tears the city apart. They save they day but Dr. Geneius escapes, while Buckethead, Captain Nutso, and Spunky are captured and sent to prison. 　 Episode 2: "Superhero CEO" Sprinkles, who wants desperately to find out who is responsible for his transformation, tells Jack that he has his old case files hidden at his apartment in Quadropolis, and the two venture into the city to retrieve them. Meanwhile, McSpidey, whose company McSpideyCo is down on its luck, concocts a plan to have villains released from prison so he can capture them and get some much-needed publicity. McSpidey approaches the police commissioner for help. In exchange for a membership in the superhero league, the Commissioner (who is obsessed with superheroes and yearns to be one himself) agrees to free Buckethead, who immediately hooks up with his old gang and sets out to commit crimes to gain enough funds to win their weather-changing device back from a police auction. Sprinkles and Jack become suspicious that Buckethead is free, and begin searching for the villain before he can help his gang regroup. Failing to get the necessary funds by normal means, Buckethead dons one of Dr. Geneius's experimental inventions, The Battle Bucket, and sets out on a crime spree. Little does he know that McSpidey has planned the entire thing, and has set up a battle with enough press coverage to put him back in the limelight. However, McSpidey is defeated by Buckethead, who in turn is defeated by Sprinkles and Jack, but not before he smashes open a prison, freeing tons of super villains. McSpidey is incensed at losing out on his publicity stunt, and swears revenge on Sprinkles and Jack. The Commissioner is paid a visit by McSpidey, who threatens to withhold his membership to the league unless the Commissioner puts a price on Sprinkles and Jack's heads. Sprinkles and Jack retreat to Northwater Woods to hole up, and have the Battle Bucket in their possession. Episode 3: "Revenge of the Smith" Ex-Officer Smith, Martin's former partner, is on the hunt for a mooseman named Sprinkles, after being told by the Commissioner that Sprinkles had something to do with Martin's disappearance. Smith was blamed for Martin's disappearance from the force by a corrupt internal police investigation and he is looking for answers and to clear his name. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Jack, Sprinkles is dealing with rage issues by attacking hunters in the forest surrounding their cabin and torturing them in the cabin's basement. Jack figures out that the Battle Bucket has a voice activated computer, and notes that they need to pay a visit to Buckethead in prison to see if he can access the computer to possibly find out where Dr. Geneius is holing up. McSpidey joins up with former companions of his Boner and Weaseline to help clean up the city streets. When they hear about the price on Sprinkles's head from a group of mercenaries they encounter (The Unforgiven), they decide to go after him and collect the bounty despite reservations from McSpidey (who set the price in the first place but does not reveal this). Ex-Officer Smith finds and attacks Jack and Sprinkles, and forces Sprinkles to a draw when he kidnaps Jack and threatens to kill him. The two talk and realize that they have been duped into fighting one another, and that the Commissioner has something to do with their life altering changes. Just then, the three are attacked by McSpidey and gang, who capture Sprinkles and bring him to Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. McSpidey pays a visit to the Commish to collect the reward money that he himself asked the Commissioner to put up for Sprinkles and Jack. He threatens the Commissioner that not only will he reveal his involvement in the release of Buckethead, but also we find out he had something to do with the disappearance/transformation of Martin Lewis, and the framing of Smith which will then disqualify the Commissioner from ever entering the superhero league. The Commissioner acquiesces, and McSpidey leaves him with nothing for his troubles. Jack and Smith decide to team up to help free Sprinkles from Dr. N Sane's, realizing that he will be in the facility with some of his worst enemies who, if they find out that Sprinkles is Martin Lewis, will try to kill him. (also in this episode, we are introduced to Pete O'Brien (aka Anthrax), and John Deere (aka Venison). Episode 4: No Title Sprinkles is in the hands of the deranged Dr. N. Sane, who wants to perform terrible experiments on him. Sprinkles is kept sedated and in a trance and continues to dream of his past. Meanwhile, Dr. N. Sane finds out that Sprinkles is actually Martin Lewis. Two other familiar inmates overhear Sprinkles's true identity: his hated foes Richard Lunie (aka Captain Nutso) and Spunky. Although plotting their escape, Captain Nutso and Spunky decide to also take out Sprinkles before they leave. Meanwhile, Smith] and Jack pay a late night visit to the Commissioner, and try to pry information out of him. They find out that the Commissioner had some kind of an agreement with a superhero, and was responsible for Buckethead's escape, before the two are removed from the building. Meanwhile, Richard Lunie puts his plan in motion. In order to get close to Sprinkles, Lunie, knowing Buckethead's past, fakes an obsession with Martin Lewis, and Dr. N Sane is tempted by the possibility of putting the two in a room together to study the effects. Dr. N. Sane arranges a session for the two, just as Smith and Jack show up to save Sprinkles, but they are met with force and must fight their way in. Realizing his asylum is being destroyed in the process, Dr. N. Sane releases some villains to help stop Smith and Jack, one of which is Spunky, who begins the countdown on a bomb he and Lunie] had been working on. Just as he is about to kill Sprinkles, Lunie awakens him from his trance by saying his real name, and Sprinkles must fight for his life. Spunky sees on a security monitor that Sprinkles and Nutso are battling in the room and goes to help. They manage to subdue Sprinkles and escape as Smith and Jack arrive to save the day. Sprinkles, Jack, and Smith manage to escape before the bomb explodes, which winds up freeing even more villains. Now, faced with an ever-growing population of super villains and the knowledge that Sprinkles and Smith had been set up, the three decide to part ways. Smith sets out to uncover the true plot of who is behind it all, while Sprinkles and Jack head into the city to clean up the mess. Episode 5: "Venison" Jack and Sprinkles take on some of the villains in town and begin to prove their worth. Meanwhile, Smith spies on the Commissioner, finding the signed copy of the original agreement for him to be let into the League of Heroes (and that McSpidey is behind it) in exchange for ruining Smith and Martin's careers. He also finds a picture of Barry the Garden Gnome and a map to Sprinkles's cabin. The Commissioner visits McSpidey at McSpideyCo headquarters, but McSpidey is in a rush to get to a meeting. After brushing the Commish off, McSpidey goes to the Daily Gonad (as Peter Pecker), where he gets the job of covering the escape at Dr. N Sane's asylum, and John Deere gets an assignment covering a research project at a government lab (robot soldiers driven by real human brains). McSpidey goes to the asylum to confront Dr. N Sane and discovers Sprinkles's true identity. Meanwhile, Deere goes to the lab, where the alien symbiote Venison escapes, and attaches itself to him. The two go on a rampage, destroying the lab and eating all the brains, except for one (Biscuit), because Sprinkles and Jack show up to stop him. Meanwhile, McSpidey/Pecker gets a phone call about the breaking news, and he heads downtown. Just as Sprinkles and Jack have Venison seemingly subdued, Pecker shows up. Venison goes into a rage at Pecker's arrival and manages to escape. Pecker tells Sprinkles and Jack that McSpidey may have some answers as to who/what Venison is and how to stop him. Sprinkles and Jack head to McSpideyCo., where they meet with McSpidey, who tells them of his former encounter with the alien symbiote known as Venison. Meanwhile, Deere learns from Venison that McSpidey and Pecker are one and the same, and heads out to destroy him. At their meeting, McSpidey reveals to Sprinkles that he knows his true identity, just as Venison busts in through the window and attempts to kill McSpidey. Venison reveals his own identity, as well as McSpidey's true identity to those present, leaving Sprinkles and McSpidey at an impasse. Sprinkles decides to let Venison kill McSpidey, but McSpidey begs for his life, saying he knows who is responsible for his transformation. Begrudgingly, Sprinkles and Jack free McSpidey, but at that moment, the Commissioner arrives to confront McSpidey again. As Sprinkles and Jack are about to take out Venison, an accident occurs, as Venison falls out the window and takes the Commish with him. The Commissioner dies and McSpidey reveals his bluff, and Sprinkles and Jack are forcibly removed from McSpideyCo and blamed for the Commissioner's death. Episode 6: "Villain Junkyard Wars" Sprinkles and Jack return to the cabin, exhausted and beat-up. Sprinkles has another fit of rage induced by Barry, and attempts to kill Jack. Smith shows up in the knick of time to stop Sprinkles, and reveals that Barry is actually a bugging device planted by Dr. Geneius. He also tells them of the contract the Commish had with McSpidey. Sprinkles and Jack decide to take another route to figuring out the conspiracy behind Sprinkles's transformation, and find Dr. Geneius. They confront Buckethead in prison, and ask him to work the battle bucket for them, to help them find out where Dr. Geneius is hiding. Buckethead refuses, and tells them about a new entertainment contract he has signed to be on a reality show called Villain Junkyard Wars. Sprinkles and Jack are furious, when they find out that the show will pit three super villains in a race against time to create a doomsday device out of junkyard parts. As it turns out, Dr. Geneius has unfairly turned the show to Buckethead's advantage by planting an already finished weapon hidden in the junkyard for Buckethead to find and escape with. Sprinkles and Jack are faced with not one, but three super villains who are bent on destroying the city, and must do everything in their power to stop them as the show rages out of the junkyard and onto the streets of Quadropolis. (may have featured D.O.P.E., attempting to capture Sprinkles and Jack for the Commish's death, and would have almost certainly introduced Dr. Vile as one of the villains in the show). Sprinkles and Jack wind up saving the day from the three villains who wreak havoc on the city with their finished doomsday weapons. Episode 7: "Spider Goats" After the exhausting events in episode 6, Sprinkles and Jack decide to take a much needed vacation and lay low to try and figure out how to clear their names. They take off for farm country, to relax and do some fishing and resting, but there's no rest for our two pals. Turns out, the small farming town they choose to stay in has two dueling farmers who blame each other for recent mysterious barnyard animal deaths. But when Sprinkles and Jack find a giant spider web in a nearby barn, they at first blame giant mutant spiders. However, unbeknownst to anyone, a nearby research facility has been trying to cross goats with spiders in order to get the goats to produce spider silk protein in their milk. What they've done, however, is to unleash a new kind of evil into the world; spider goats. Sprinkles and Jack must take on a legion of goat spiders, and kill the queen, before she can lay a nest full of even more powerful super spider goats who threaten to take over the world! In the end, it turns out that the lab was once the workplace of Dr. Geneius, and Sprinkles finds incriminating evidence that, not only is Dr. G responsible for his transformation into the moose, but that the Commissioner hired him to do it. And a mysterious document reveals that Sprinkles's father might not be dead after all. Episode 8: Final Episode Sprinkles and Jack return to Quadropolis with the documents needed to clear their names. As Peter Pecker was the one to break the story of Sprinkles and Jack murdering the Commissioner, Sprinkles and Jack face Ken Karver Kennison (Daily Gonad chief) with the evidence. KKK fires Peter on the spot, and they run the story that implicates McSpideyCo, the Commissioner, and Dr. Geneius which further tarnishes McSpidey's reputation. In a bizarre twist of fate, the Commish's body is transported to the new government research facility where they are carrying on with the robot soldier project, The Commish's brain is inserted into one of the robots, and he finally gets his wish: superpowers. Drunk with Power, the Commissioner attempts to fight crime, but winds up blundering through the city destroying everything in his path. He becomes a villain, as the army (and D.O.P.E.) attempt to take him down. Blaming Sprinkles and McSpidey for his condition, the Commissioner hunts them down and a final battle ensues wherein the Commissioner is destroyed. The Season ends with Sprinkles knowing Dr. Geneius is responsible for his transformation, but vowing to clean up his city with Jack by his side. Category:Cartoon title Category:Unfinished Comic